Frieza
__TOC__ 'Personality' At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction. He is a very sadistic and megalomaniacal being, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. Frieza has an ego to match his power. He also has a sardonic wit and the three things he refuses to tolerate are cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection. He utilizes dark humor at times, and is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it. Frieza is quite confident in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to flaunt them. For all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he is not so overconfident as to totally disregard potential threats to his rule, and sometimes displays what may be considered a paranoid attitude. Frieza is rather narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than tough-talk. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. 'Forms' Over time, Frieza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed to limit his actual strength. While other being transform to increase their power, Frieza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form, with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Frieza can demonstrate four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). Frieza may also use these transformations to purposely decrease his power in order to torment his opponents by giving them a false sense of hope. 'First form' In his first form, Frieza is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen; and wears upper-body armor. While traveling, he often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation. n this form, Frieza appears to be very small in height, which is shown to be true on the rare occasions that he emerges from his hover-chair. 'Second form' His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins. 'Third form' Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. 'Fourth form' Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless looking creature, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His arms, legs, and tail are no longer pink. All injuries taken in other forms are healed. This form is the one that Frieza was born in, thus being his "true" form. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. '100% Power Form' Frieza is also able to attain 100% strength in his final form, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame. However, being that he uses this form as a resort; prior damage and the strain put on his body, he is not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. 'Powers & Abilities' * Flight *''Ki Blast'' – The most basic form of energy wave. * Eye Laser * Death Comet – Massive spheres of energy meant more to cover a large area rather than to be accurate. * Whirlwind Blow – Frieza uses this attack by lightly blowing, which produce strong winds that form a tornado. * Supernova – Massive energy attack that in short, is a planet destroyer. The attack is time-consuming, and works its way outward from a planet's core. * Punishing Blaster – Frieza fires a pink energy wave at the opponent. * Death Storm – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Frieza. * "It's Just Getting Exciting!" – A rush attack used by 2nd form Frieza. * "You Thought That Was It?" – A counter attack used by 2nd form Frieza. * Punishing Counter – A counter attack used by third form Frieza. * Crazy Finger Beam – A weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location Frieza points to. * Transformation – This is Frieza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. * Imprisonment Ball – A special attack where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they can't break out of. Frieza can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Frieza himself. * "I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life!" - Frieza shoots a small energy sphere into the opponent, lifts them up with telekinesis, then detonates the opponent by clenching his fist. * Daichiretsuzan – A powerful, very long blade-like energy beam Frieza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything. * 50% Power – A rush attack used by Frieza in his final form. Frieza first teleports behind his opponent and knocks them off their feet with a low kick, and then he catches the opponent by their neck using his tail and brings them closer to himself so that he can elbow them in the ribs. * Death Break – A rush attack used by Frieza in his 100% Power form. * Nova Strike – An attack where he places a purple sphere of energy around himself (similar to the Imprisonment Ball) and charges at the enemy. He uses this when he reaches 100%. * Homing Destructo Disk – Similar to the normal Destructo Disk, Frieza's are faster, a different color (purple), and can be controlled remotely. * 100% Death Cannon – A full-powered version of the Death Cannon used by Frieza in his 100% Power form. * Continuous Death Cannon – Frieza uses this attack in his 100% Power form. * "You Will Die By My Hand!" – Frieza's most powerful form of Death Cannon; used as a last resort. 'Other abilities' * Frieza has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, though he is completely unable to regenerate lost body parts. * Frieza can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. * He is unable to sense the energy traces of other people. * Given enough time, Frieza can lock his senses and his mind onto his opponent to read his/her position at any given moment. This ability is demonstrated when at 50%+ power. He also has strong psychokinetic powers , allowing him to freely levitate objects. * Frieza can extend his tail to great distances and retract afterward. * Frieza is extremely durable; being able to withstand the explosions of planets among other things.